Año Nuevo
by Mouxe
Summary: Lo mejor es pasar Año Nuevo en compañia de los seres queridos. SeiyaxSaori


Año nuevo.

Tatusmi salió por la puerta luego de avisarle de la situación en el Salón Principal, haciendo hincapié en la cantidad de invitados que habían llegado, vestía como su costumbre un traje simple de color negro, parecía emocionado por la posibilidad de negocios que se presentaban especialmente este día.

Saori suspiro mientras retocaba su cabello, estaba acostumbrada a ser la anfitriona –la pequeña anfitriona –del evento de Año Nuevo desde que tenía diez años, antes de esa edad su abuelo se encargaba, a pesar de eso no dejaba de resultarle algo complicado y exhaustivo.

Se levantó con elegancia, permitiendo que la delicada tela de su vestido acariciara su piel, la falda de color negro llegaba a sus rodillas por la parte de enfrente mientras que se alargaba hasta la pantorrilla –cola de pato como decían –el corsé blanco se ajustaba a su figura, los tirantes delgados daban libertad a sus hombros.

Se observó en el espejo desde varios ángulos, no era especialmente vanidosa pero desde hacía exactamente dos años que empezó a fijarse más en su apariencia, quería verse bien para él, solo él.

Se río al pensar en lo bobo de su pensamiento, ella no podía permitirse ser mujer de un solo hombre, en todo caso le pertenecía a todo un ejército.

-Saori. ¿Estás lista? –Escucho su voz masculina al tocar la puerta para llamar su atención. Sonrío una vez más, por lo menos mientras estuvieran en la seguridad de su hogar podía soñar con ser de él.

-Sí. Puedes pasar, Seiya. –Dio el permiso con silenciosa ansiedad.

-Tatsumi está muy fastidioso con todo esto. –Dijo al entrar dándole una vista de su persona a la joven, el traje que llevaba puesto era uno de dos piezas, pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de color azul bebé y un chaleco negro. Su rebelde cabello estaba intentando ser controlado con gel, Saori no pudo evitar dar su visto bueno a la vestimenta complacida de lo bien que le sentaba a su fiel amigo pero no le gustaba su cabello.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-Es idea de Tatsumi. –Se quejó evidentemente enojado con eso, segundos después su mirada se enfocó en su acompañante dándole una rápida y exhaustiva mirada. –Te ves realmente hermosa.

-Gracias. –Sonrió sonrojada por el halago –Tu también te ves muy apuesto, excepto por esto. –Musito acercándose para quedar de puntillas frente a él, estirando sus brazos para introducir sus manos entre sus cabellos gelatinosos, intentando vanamente de acomodar el peinado. –Creo que te han puesto demasiado, mejor deberías lavarte la cabeza. –Murmuro al dirigirse al baño para limpiar sus manos.

-Perdería mucho tiempo, tendría que desvestirme y me da flojera. –Admitió –Si estas dispuesta a pasar la velada conmigo y mi gelatinoso peinado entonces puedo soportarlo. –Sonrió complacido al escucharla reír desde el baño.

-Estoy del todo dispuesta de pasar esta noche con mi caballero.

Seiya sonrió ampliamente ofreciéndole su brazo derecho, ella feliz lo tomo. Se presentaron en la entrada del Salón Principal como si fueran una pareja real, una juvenil pareja real, los presentes guardaron silencio durante unos segundos retomando la conversación al pasar el tiempo, ambos se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas alargadas dispuesta a los laterales del salón.

Incluso rodeados de gente podían darse el lujo de estar brevemente en su pequeño mundo privado, una vez la música comenzó a sonar los presentes se giraron para observarla.

-Creo que tenemos que darle el espectáculo que esperan estos viejos. –Musito Seiya en su oído haciendo una respetuosa reverencia para ofrecerle su mano – ¿Me permite esta pieza, bella dama?

-Será todo un honor, mi caballero. –Se deslizaron armoniosamente por la pista, moviéndose al ritmo del vals sintiéndose especialmente orgullosos de ver los resultados de sus clases de baile, la primera vez que bailaron juntos fueron solo ellos dos pero en esta ocasión tenían público y debían estar a la altura.

Una vez terminaron el baile rodeado de parejas que se unieron a medida que sonaba la música, Saori recibió un micrófono para dar el acostumbrado discurso de año nuevo.

Seiya la escucho encantado de poder disfrutar de su voz llena de solemnidad mientras pronunciaba palabras de aliento, de comprensión y de esperanza para el nuevo año que se presentaba ante todos, mencionando delicadamente la posibilidad de nuevos negocios por venir, la realización de proyectos esperados y la felicidad que les deseaba a cada uno.

-Hermoso discurso, princesa. –musito Seiya una vez que ambos se reunieron en el centro del salón, el resto de los presentes después de vitorear intensamente sus palabras se dirigieron al balcón en espera de los fuegos artificiales que detonarían a medianoche.

-Lo estuve practicando. Gracias por acompañarme esta vez, Seiya. –Pronunció agradecida sosteniendo su mano más grande entre la de ella.

_-Diez._ –Retumbo el sonido de la radio escandalosamente por encima de sus voces.

-Parece que ya comenzó. –Comento Seiya sobre el conteo, enfocando toda su atención en joven a su lado deleitándose de sus rasgos delicados, su cabello, su aroma y su presencia.

_-Nueve. _

-Pronto terminara el año. ¿Tienes un deseo de Año Nuevo? –Pregunto rápidamente.

_-Siete. _

-Si.

_-Seis._

-¿Cuál es?

_-Cuatro. _

_-Tres. _

_-Dos._

_-Uno._ –El estallido de fuegos artificiales retumbo en toda la mansión acompañados de los gritos de júbilos de los presentes.

-Estar a tu lado. –Contesta la pregunta que formulo segundos antes, acercándose hasta juntar sus labios en un beso tierno e inocente.

-Ese también es mi deseo. –Confeso sonrojada girando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Saori. –Celebro besando el dorso de la mano que mantenía entre la suya.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Seiya. –Contesto –Que esté lleno de bendiciones para la Tierra, para nuestros amigos y para nosotros.

Él sonrió completamente dichoso de que los mencionara en plural, confirmando inocentemente que formaba parte valiosa de su vida, que eran un equipo para enfrentar lo que estuviera en el porvenir, ya fueran dioses molestos, viejos amargados, negocios importantes o el mundo entero. Aunque no pronunciara esas dos pequeñas e inmensas palabras conocían el sentimiento que existía entre ellos, claro como el agua y secreto como el universo.

_Una pequeña y corta historia para celebrar año nuevo. Felicidades a todos que este nuevo año esté lleno de bendiciones y muchos éxitos. _


End file.
